Palm Spring Academy
by Broken-Strings012
Summary: I am Yamanaka Ino and I am currently living my dream being the most popular girl in my high school. Until I was suddenly transferred to a boarding school.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know I have an unfinished story, but I just have to write this story :D Hope you guys enjoy it! 3

Be warned: I might have bashed something's, but I wrote it because it's just part of Ino's personality in what have in mind :D Sorry if I offended any of you guys!

Summary: I am Yamanaka Ino and I am currently living my dream being the most popular girl in my high school. Until I was suddenly transferred to a boarding school.

My life officially sucks. I can't believe my mom's making me go to a fucking boarding school! Boarding school are for boring people, how can I, the most popular party-girl of Konoha California High be in a BOARDING SCHOOL? Seriously. I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my-

"Ino! Come down and get in the car!" I heard my mom shout from the kitchen. "We're going to be late." Ugh, today is supposed to be my first day of moving to the stupid boarding school, but not on my watch.

I plan to run away and never come back again. Period. I would be staying at my best friend's house though... she was the only one who supported my plan. Sigh, I love her so much.

I smirked at my reflection in the mirror and am currently wearing a black tank top with black skinny jeans; I paired it off with a leather combat boots. I ran my hand through my hair and braided it. "You can do this, Ino. You've done this a lot of times so you aren't supposed to feel nervous," I murmured to myself to calm my racing heart. Satisfied with my look and now normal beating heart, I got my gym bag and ran to the window.

I looked down and saw that the ground is not that high, maybe about 4-5 feet? I can do that. I am pretty confident that this plan would not fail me. I climbed up the windowsill, carefully balancing my weight to not lose balance. I smirked and I counted "1, 2, 3!" and I jumped out of the window.

I landed gracefully, but I shrieked a little, hopefully mom wouldn't notice. I looked around my surroundings and when I was sure that no one was around I opened the metals gate in my backyard, which leads to the main gate of our compound, and ran towards it. Only I didn't make it.

"What do you think you're doing, Yamanaka Ino?" Uh-oh. Without turning around I know that my mom is probably glaring the You-Are-Grounded-For-Life-Young-Lady glare. You do not want to mess with an angry Yamanaka. "Are you planning on running away again?" I turned around and saw her standing there with her arms crossed, and judging from the look-glare my mom is giving me; I knew that I am in big trouble. Damn. And I was so close.

I reluctantly got in the car without changing my clothes, and waited for my mom to load the trunk.

When she finally started the car, I knew that I would have to sit through a lecture. And what's worse was that I have no escapes!

But I was surprised when she didn't talk. And we were silent all the way to the school.

The boarding school's not that far away, just a few thousand miles away.. Who am I kidding; I'm practically out of nowhere! I rested my cheek on the car window and looked outside. I have no idea where we're going but I recalled my mom saying that it's in Palm Springs. Staying in Palm Springs actually made the boarding school idea more bearable.

I felt sleepy, probably because I slept late last night to plan my plan. I finally closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me, "One more minute," I moaned, but the shaking wouldn't stop, so I popped my eyes open staring at my mom's face. I quickly sat up straight and looked around. I realized that this is the boarding school I'm supposed to attend named Palm Springs Academy. Fancy.

I noticed that the buildings are very modern and it looks like it came out from a magazine! And God, the gate looked like it's made out of silver or something. Not expecting that. Hmm, this place might not be bad after all. I smiled to myself and stood up.

I stretched my body to relieve the soreness of my muscle with sitting in the car for so long.

I walked to the back of the car and got my luggage. I turned to face my mom, "So, this is goodbye, huh?" My mom looked at me sadly, "Yeah, have fun baby. Just call me if you have problems,"

I let go of my luggage and moved forward to hug my mom. Even if we had some ups and downs, she's still my mom that I love. After a few minutes, we broke away from each other. "Your other things will come tomorrow morning, just get it in the main office," I nodded, as my mom walked back to the car. She gave me one last look and got in the car.

I walked inside the school through the 'oh great silver gate', and saw the students. Most were talking amongst themselves, and they practically ignored me seeing as I'm the only transfer student in the middle of the year, I should've gotten their attention, but I didn't. Or so I thought.

As I walked in deeper the school, I noticed some of the girls were giving me glares. I was taken aback, I mean I didn't even step inside the school for like 5 minutes, and came the death glares.

What the hell are there problems? I looked down at my clothes and see if I had any weird stuff on it or something. Seeing nothing wrong with my outfit, I ignored them as I passed by and noticed that all the students here are loaded!

Then it hit me.

They were all looking down at me! Another girl passed talking to her other friend and they were carrying Prada and Gucci bags. How old were they to have such an expensive stuff as their school bag? And have you seen their heels? They're probably 10 inches or something! Okay, I'm exaggerating but you get the point.

In my old school, you cant even wear 2-inch heels. Now I know why those girls were giving me the eye, they must've thought that I was some poor street girl. Yeah, that makes sense.

I sighed and walked forward trying to find the main building since there are so many buildings here and no one's bothering to help the poor lost new student. Ugh, sucky rich snobs.

After what seemed like hours, I finally found the building.

I walked through the automatic doors, and saw that there was a really hot clerk on the reception table doing something on the computer. He looks my age, maybe older. And the blaring red messy hair he has is making him even hotter. I smiled, I could get used to this.

I think he knows that he wasn't alone, so he finally looked up from his computer and waved me in, "Welcome, to PSA, are you the new transfer student?"

I just stared. He has the most amazing warm brown eyes I have ever seen, and the voice. It's the kind of voice that would make any person's knees go weak.

Then I heard someone chuckle and cleared his throat. I snapped back to reality and turned to see a guy with raven black hair, pale skin and a really hot face smirking at me. And I do not like the way he was looking at me.

"What?" I asked, my face reddening, a hot guy just caught me staring into another hot guy.

Then the guy with black hair snickered again. I was not expecting that. "You looked stupid when you were staring at Sasori, like you want to bang him or something,"

I can feel my face getting redder, "I was not staring and I do not 'bang' people I don't know," putting air quotes on the word _bang._

He laughed, loudly this time, good thing we were the only people here, or they would've thought he was crazy.

"You clearly were, like a horny girl and I bet that you don't know anything about spells and magic." Then he laughed again.

This is guy is getting on my nerves, how dare he call me a slut. "I am not-" Wait. Did he just say spells and magic?

He must've stopped laughing because he saw my expression, which is a mixture of confusion and shock. He just stared at me and after a few moments, the hot guy-Sasori-vanished out of thin air.

My jaw hit the ground, "How did.. What happened? How did you do that?"

He smirked at me and walked closer to me, "Hmm, interesting. You'll find out soon enough,"

Then he walked out of the room.

So how'd you guys think?

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this story in ages, but I finally finished it! hope you guys enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>I must be dreaming.<p>

The woman in front of me just told me I'm a witch. A FREAKING WITCH. How am I supposed to believe that? I'm just a normal human being from a normal high school in New York.

"You're dad is the one who enrolled you here to develop your magic studies,"

"What? You know my dad?" Surprised that my dad is still alive. My dad disappeared when I turned six, the last time I remember of seeing him was when we were out getting ice cream in central park. After getting ice cream we did all sort of stuff that I'm normally not allowed to do, like eat fast foods and all those bad stuff kids aren't supposed to do. (Let's face it my parents are strict) When we came home, I had this dreadful feeling that I'm never going to see my dad again. And I was right; the next morning I woke up, my dad was gone. All of his things are gone, too. I cried for one week straight, and didn't go to school for two weeks. Ever since then, I grew up without a dad. My mom always tell me that dad is somewhere far away doing his job. Or whatever it is.

"Yes, your dad and I used to be close friends when we were attending this school," The headmistress, whose name is Tsunade, had this look of nostalgia. "Your dad was one of the bravest guy I've ever met,"

Ew, gross. Is she saying what I think she's saying?

Sensing my discomfort, Tsunade changed the topic, "Well, do you have any questions?" Just like that her professional voice came back.

"Wait, are you saying my dad's a witch too?"

"Yes, but we call them wizards. He's one of the most powerful person sitting on the council,"

Once I heard her words, I felt relieved, my dad was alive! "But what's the council?"

The headmistress looked at me like I'm one of the stupidest person on earth. Like I don't know anything about this world. Well duh, this is the first time I even heard of things like witches and faeries and stuff.

"The council is a group of powerful supernatural, one from each specie usually the most powerful, that keeps the balance between the human and the supernatural world," Tsunade leaned forward and said, "Especially to keep us from exposing ourselves,"

I did not like the look she's giving me, and I can tell that she doesn't like me. I know that she despises me. Tsk, old hag.

"I'm just going to ignore what you said,"

What? I didn't even say anything. I pouted and crossed my arms, "Can I go now?"

Tsunade simply sighed and said, "Fine, you can go now. But you have to report to me once every week to see your progress, since you're a special case,"

"No, prob Tsunade-sama," I stood up and bowed. Then I walked towards the door to, when I reached the door I heard Tsunade mumble something, I'm not sure what it is, but I swear I heard her say, "She looks so much like you,"

After exiting the headmistress' office I walked towards the classroom, which is like a few feet away.

Once I entered the classroom, my eyeballs literally popped out of my head.

There were people flying! Some of the girls were chasing each other in the air, while some of the boys, enjoying the view of course, just smirked and stared up. Gross.

Even though the headmistress told me that this academy is a school for the supernatural, I still couldn't believe it!

Suddenly one of the boys waved their hand, and then a bucket of cold-water rained on a blonde guy playing with some kind of string with his fingers on his chair, he jumped up when the water hit him, probably because it's cold, and turned to the guys who did it and shouted at them

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!"

One of the guys snickered and gave him the finger, "Don't fuck with me, loser."

I swear I can see the blonde's aura become red, like liquid plus jelly or something, whatever it is, it's scary and it's weird. As soon as it came, the blonde guy became normal again. The guys who pranked him have faces as white as a paper, after a few minutes of not talking and awkwardness, the blonde guy sat down and pretended it never happened.

A shiver ran down my spine, making me feel like there's something wrong with this school. Wait, of course there is! There are people who are freaking flying and making things appear out of nowhere!

I've been busy trying to figure out what's happening in the classroom and didn't realize that there was a person standing behind me, until he/she cleared their throat.

I was about to turn around and say sorry when I saw the familiar face.

"You!"

It's the hot raven-haired guy I met a while ago in the office!

"Are you just going to stand there?" He gave me a look of disdain, like he was disgusted that he's talking to me. Then I remembered that this guy made fun of me in the office.

I glared back and said, "Well you could've just said excuse me,"

"Whatever," and with that he just walked past me.

UGH, I don't even know the guy yet and I'm already irritated by the way he acts!

Suddenly there were screams coming from the girls, "Sasuke! You're here!" or "Come seat with me, Sasuke-kun," and all those stuff.

I knew it. I sighed and looked for an empty seat in the room.

I spotted one beside an pink haired girl that seems to be sleeping, since her head is bowed down. Well, she looks friendly enough to be approachable, since all the other girls are busy glaring at me or making moves on that Sasuke guy.

Walking over there seems like forever. Cause the girls are giving me looks and tried to trip me several times, but too bad I have a good sense of reflex. Take that bitches! Ino – 1, bitches – 0.

As I walk nearer the seat, an indigo haired girl popped out of nowhere and took the empty seat!

What. The. Hell.

The indigo haired girl, who finally realized something was wrong, looked at me. I stared back, and my eyes widen because seriously she has one of the most beautiful purple eyes I've ever seen, its like she doesn't have any pupils. Her skin is white, but not too pale like a ghost, it's just the perfect white like a peach, it matches her hair perfectly. Her lips are as red as an apple, and I'm pretty sure she didn't put any lipstick, now that I think about it I don't think she wore any make up! It feels like she's a girl from a different world. She looks just like any faery authors describe them to be.

The girl smiled at me and said, "Oh, is this supposed to be your seat?"

I snapped out of my daze and quickly said, "Oh, no! It's okay, I'll just find some other place to sit,"

I was about to turn around when she said, "Wait a minute," I saw her reach something from her bag and she got something that looks like a small pouch. She opened it and inserted two of her fingers in and pinched something. Then, she threw the… dust? What the hell is she doing?

Suddenly, out of nowhere a chair appeared beside her. My jaw dropped and stared at her, shocked.

She simply smiled at me and extended her hand towards me, "Hi, I'm Hinata and I'm a faery,"

I think I almost fainted. A faery? Hinata's eyes dimmed a bit and I felt bad because I'm just staring at her hand, realizing this, I quickly reached out and shook her hand, "My name's Ino. Ino Yamanaka,"

Hinata seems to be waiting for me to say more, "Oh, I came from New York." She giggled and said, "You're supposed to say your name and your specie,"

Oh, right. She's a faery, "I'm a witch,"

"Well nice to meet you, oh and you better go sit now, cause this class' teacher doesn't like it when students aren't seated when he enters the room,"

I nodded and smiled back, "Okay, sure. Thanks," With that I walked over to the seat Hinata made for me and sat down, I took out my books to get ready for the class.

Once classes are over, I walked towards to restaurant. And yes, they call it restaurant cause only the richest of the richest study here. Tsk, tsk.

I entered the restaurant and I almost dropped my books.

This is one of the most amazing and grand places I've ever been to. The huge chandelier in the middle of the ceiling is so huge that it looks like the ceiling's going to come off, which must've been made out of real diamonds or something. And the buffet area has food that I've never even heard of! As I walk through the line, I saw that one of the stations is solely dedicated to caviar. Wow, even though they're disgusting, its still pretty impressive. After scanning the buffet area, I realized that most of the food here are so grand and expensive that hey don't even offer normal food. I can't believe that they don't have mac n' cheese!

I just grabbed a bottle of water, which of course is Evian, and checked out the counter.

After looking at the food they served, I think my appetite just went away and decided that I'll just explore the campus ground.

When I exited the restaurant, I made a right turn, as I was about to pass by, I saw a red metal door that has a sign that says, 'To The Rooftop'

I walked towards it and tried to open the door, surprised that it's actually not locked. I opened the door enough to fit me and went up the stairs. As I near the top, I am stopped by another door, this time the door is made out of wood. And it looks pretty old.

Once I opened the door, I can see the place clearly.

It's like a green house of some sort. The ceiling is clear giving you a view of the clouds outside and there are plants and herbs everywhere. There are also shelves, a lot of shelves that it looks like they cramped it into a place. Walking through the shelves, I saw some jars that have some kind of thing inside. As if they're pickling something. And it looks very disturbing.

I moved to another part of the rooftop and saw some weird looking animals. There's this one animal that has the body of a monkey and head of a horse. It's really creepy and it's a good thing that it's asleep or who knows what I would've done to me, especially when I'm alone in a creepy place like this.

After going around the place a few times to check out some of the things they have here, I felt some Goosebumps as if someone was watching me and I don't know who.

A few feet from the door, I felt something in my head. At first it was like this feeling of grogginess when you just woke and, and then suddenly it felt like someone was trying to squeezed my skull, I screamed and fell down to my knees clutching my head to make it stop, as soon as it came it disappeared.

I took a few breaths to calm myself down.

Once I'm calmed down, I stood up, but something caught my eye, there was a large velvet black box on the floor. Which wasn't there before, like something just took it out of it's hiding place. I crouched down again and reached for the handle of the box, when I tried to open it with my own hands, it didn't want to open. I searched for any locks on the box but there wasn't any on it.

After tugging on the handle and few more times, and not opening even a millimeter, I gave up and stood up.

I was about to leave the room, but something black blurred passes me. My guard was up at that instant; trying to feel some presence in the room, after a few more minutes of searching the room with my eyes and feeling none I walked out and closed the door not knowing that there's a guy on the ceiling that has been watching my every move since I entered the rooftop.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that it took me this long to update this story! I didn't realize that it has been half a year since the first chapter. Sorry guys! I promise that I will update more often since it's summer!<p>

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Since I let some of you wait for half a year, I decided to update a little earlier than expected. Anyway, here's the third chapter! Enjoy guys :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>I flung myself on the bed and threw my bag beside me. I sat up and jumped on the bed a few times surprised to find the bed really soft and comfortable. But then again this is a school for the rich so they should make the amenities more… luxurious.<p>

I looked around the room to see it organized with my luggage bags gone. The staff must've unpacked for me, which is kind of weird. But then again, everything about my life has been weird ever since I came here.

My room consists of a queen-sized bed on the left side of the room, which has purple covers, my favorite, and a study table on the other side of the room. Beside the study table there's a big window with big opened ivory white curtains that reaches the floor. Then beside the window is a door, which probably leads to the bathroom and the walk in closet beside the bathroom. And yes I said walk in closet, cause all of the kids here are freaking rich. Anyway the way they designed the room is very modern, like every other rooms in the whole campus.

Sighing, I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When the water was at the temperature I wanted it to be, I stepped in the shower stall. I did all of my showering routines, shampooed and conditioned my hair, scrubbed my body with the vanilla body wash beside me, which the staff must've put on for me, grabbed the towel on the towel rack and got out of the bathroom.

I shivered as I stepped out of the bathroom. "Why is it so cold?" I wondered out loud, as I walked toward the closet beside the bathroom to get my clothes.

As I was changing into my tank, I saw that the window was open, which was odd since I don't remember it being opened when I entered the room…

After changing into my tank and sweatpants, I noticed that something black was moving from the corner of my eye. I turned to that black thing, surprised to see a black raven standing on the branch of a tree just a few feet out my window. The way those black beady eyes are staring at me gave me the creeps. It's as if it's eyes are following my every move recording it to his brain, and the way its standing on the branch, waiting for the perfect time to attack. I felt the temperature in the room drop, making me shiver. Not wanting to stare at the raven any longer I walked towards it and closed the window immediately and pulled the curtains close.

* * *

><p>The next day, I walked to the restaurant to get some breakfast to eat. After getting the most normal thing on the menu, which is omelet, but just because it's called an omelet doesn't mean that they can't alter the ingredients. The freaking omelets have lobster meat and caviar on it. I only eat lobster like every Christmas! And that's when my mom's feeling generous. Well it's a good thing that I don't have to pay for this, since all food are included in the tuition, well in my case scholarship since my dad made me go here and he's the powerful warlock and all, or I would've been broke. For. Life.<p>

I saw down on an empty table and started eating my gazillion dollar breakfast. As I was going to pick up the lobster, a bright pink flash appeared out of nowhere and is now sitting beside me.

I screamed a surprised scream and covered my mouth to avoid any attention. Then as I look at the girl it was the pink haired girl sitting beside Hinata, well sleeping since her head was resting on the table.

"God! Please don't do that,"

She giggled and said, "Hinata and I have been looking all over for you! We wanted to eat lunch with you,"

"Oh, uhm well, I was kind of busy yesterday…" I said as I scratch my head.

She giggled again and said, "It's fine! I found you didn't I? Well, Hinata will be here in a few," She grabbed a good amount of hair and started twirling it with her fingers.

Now that I can look at her closely, I can see some kind of marks on her face, its not that seen so she must've put on some make up to not attract attention with the marks. The girl saw me staring at the marks and said, "I'm Sakura and am a pixie by the way, that's why I have marks all over my face, to symbolize what clan I came from,"

Oh, so she's a pixie. Okay that explains it. "Where are you from?" I asked.

"Avalon!"

I was about to open my mouth to say that Avalon's only for the faeries, she quickly said, "I know humans think that Avalon is a place for faeries only, but pixies and faeries are very similar. And we need the same kind of food, air environment etc. so we live in the same world,"

I nodded and it does make sense. Then I remembered that I haven't introduced myself, "I'm Ino by the way, and I'm a witch I guess,"

Sakura stared at me and for a few seconds and I was sure that she was going to cast some pixie mumbo jumbo magic on me. But then she smiled widely and said, "Well your kind is certainly rare because of the renaissance, and usually snobby. Well in this school anyway,"

"Oh, really? Well, I guess it's because-," but she cut me off and said, "It doesn't matter, and anyway Hinata won't be able to make it so she told us to go ahead,"

Wow, pixies and faeries must have some kind of telepathy since I didn't see Sakura take out her phone. "If you're wondering how we communicated it's not telepathy, it's the antenna we have hidden from any specie, except the fey and pixies, to send signals and stuff,"

I just nodded cause seriously I don't know anything about the supernatural world I am now currently living in. Which sucks since I must've look like a dumb blonde to everyone but Sakura and Hinata. Oh well.

Sakura looked at me determined and said, "Well clearly you don't know anything about this school or the supernatural world, so I'm going to introduce you to the school!"

Sakura jumped up and held her hand out towards me, "Come on let's go!"

I finished the last bits of my omelet and stood up, "Thank you Sakura,"

Instead of saying anything, Sakura simply smiled at me and pulled me out of the chair.

* * *

><p>"In this school you have the demigods, vampires, faeries, pixies, witches, werewolves, demons, Angels and samurai's. Demigods are the most common in this school simply because," Sakura leaned closer to me and whispered, "because rumor has it that the gods of Olympus likes to screw with mortals so bam, demigods are born."<p>

She pointed to a person sitting on the grass and leaning against the tree with both of his hands behind his head. He looks kind of funny since his hair is tied to high up his head. "That's Shikamaru, he's like one of the smartest guy in the campus. He's also a demigod being the descendant of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. That's where he got his smartness and stuff."

"Wow, that's cool. I never thought that I would meet a demigod,"

She looked at me and said, "You'll meet a lot of people that are only told in fairytales here," then she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the set of tables beside the mini park the school has. Sakura pointed to one of the guys, who probably is one of the palest person I've ever seen.

"He's name is Sai, and he's a vampire. He might not look like it since he's always smiling, but he can be very vicious. So stay away from him," The tone Sakura used when she warned me scared me. She must've been scared of him or something.

Sakura pulled my again, "Come on, let's go before he notices us."

When we reached the gym, Sakura's face changed. Her cheeks are tinged with pink, matching her hair and suddenly became timid. Sakura got out her compact from the small bag she's been carrying and got out a small compact and checked her reflection. Once she's satisfied with her appearance, she closed it.

When we entered the gym, I see 4 guys playing basketball. There's the red head I saw on my first day here, who looks really hot with the sweat tickling down his face, and one of his opponents, a guy with Raven black hair, who looks really familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

Sakura lead me to one of the bleachers, which have the perfect view on the boys playing on the basketball court. "So, that red haired guy over there with the number 18 on his jersey, his name is Sasori, he's a vampire. But he doesn't abuse it the way Sai does," So he's Sasori, and a kind vampire, well works for me! But then when I looked at Sakura, her nose is slightly pinched as if she smelled something awful, like rotten eggs. She must've been thinking about Sai.

"That guy with the long blonde hair with the fancy t-shirt, is Deidara. He's an Arachne, and his ancient ancestors are Arachnes, and for every generations his families hasn't been tainted with other species' blood, so he's the real deal."

What the hell is an Arachne?

"And Arachne is like a human that has spider powers. He can crawl like a spider, shoot webs, and have spider reflexes and all that. Rumor has it that he's cousins with Spiderman!"

Related to Spiderman? Cool. I like him already.

"And that other blonde guy, is Naruto. He's a demon and he's my boyfriend," Sakura blushed when she mentioned Naruto's name. Aww, that's so sweet. I'm guessing it's hard to maintain a Demon-Pixie relationship.

"That black haired guy over there is one of the coolest and rarest specie in the school. He's name is Sasuke," Oh, so he's the guy that in the office and the rude guy yesterday… well, I hope that the hot red head would kick his butt in basketball! I turned my attention back to Sakura when she's poking my arm and when she's sure that I have her attention she continued, "He's a half vampire and half warlock, just like his big brother. That's really rare since vampires and witches have a long history of not getting along since a witch's blood is the tastiest for the vampires, well that's what rumors says. So the original three witches, who are known as the furies in Greek, cast a spell for the vampire to not be able to step out in the sun while the witches are awake. But since there's no protection during the night, the witches decided that they would make an amulet, for each witch family, made out of the sun's rays to keep the vampires at bay. They say that if your family has two or more, the three originals will punish you. Which is spending the rest of your life in the underworld, which is a scary place by the way,"

I turned to look at her to search of any signs that she's joking, "Funny how a pixie knows more about this than I do," I laughed awkwardly feeling ashamed of myself, cause I'm the witch daughter of the most powerful warlock in the world, and I don't even know the simple history that even a freaking pixie know. Sakura looked at me with pity showing on her face, "It's okay, Ino, up until know you probably haven't heard of anything supernatural right? And besides, I like reading history books, I know a lot about the history of each supernatural,"

The guys must've finished the game, because the blonde haired guy I saw a while yesterday in the classroom that was freaking out with all the red aura/gel/personal swimming pool, approached us, "Hey Sakura-chan!" He waved at Sakura enthusiastically, when he got his water he ran towards us.

Sakura's eyes lit up when Naruto called her, "Naruto!" she stood up and threw herself at him. Naruto snaked his left arm around Sakura's waist while his right hand holds the water bottle. When Sakura let go of him, Naruto pressed his lips on Sakura's cheek.

"Oh, right! Naruto, this is Ino and Ino this is Naruto, my boyfriend," Sakura introduced us and I'm not going to lie, it was pretty awkward since clearly Naruto wants to have some private time with Sakura to do... well you know what people do when couples are alone. But then Naruto's eyes lit up and extended his hand towards me, "Nice to meet ya, Ino-chan!"

Well, isn't he bubbly? I stood up and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too, Naruto,"

Sakura turned to me and said, "Naruto's a demon, he can't kiss me on the lips, especially when he just did some kind of exercise cause he's going to suck the chi energy in me, so we stick to the cheeks,"

Naruto grinned at Sakura sheepishly and said, "I can control myself too, you know,"

Sakura grinned back and stared in his eyes and so did Naruto. And it was obvious that I'm not need anymore, so I stepped a few steps away from them. As I was about to walk towards the exit, a deep voice called out to me, "Hey, you Blondie!"

I turned to the direction the voice came from, surprised to see it came from this Sasuke guy, who is number one in my do-not-talk-annoying-people list. So I simply ignored him and continued walking towards the exit. As I was about to open the door with my right hand, a hand suddenly pressed on my arms, preventing me from moving my whole right arm. He was on the other side of the court and suddenly he appeared next to me in a blink of an eye.

"Let go of me you freak!"

He tightened his grip on me and leaned closer to me, I can feel his warm breath on my right ear, making me shiver involuntarily, "I was calling you,"

I shoved him with my shoulders, but it's as if he's made out of stone cause he did not budge, not even one millimeter. Then I remembered what Sakura said saying that vampires are attracted to the blood of a witch, and all anger left my body and I suddenly got scared. I think I'm going to faint.

"Relax, babe. I won't drink from you, I only drink from the most beautiful witches," his arrogant tone made my anger come back to me, "Then if you only 'drink from the most beautiful witches', then let go of me, I don't want your germs on any part of my body, even if it's on my clothes" when I go back to my dorm, I will definitely burn this t-shirt. Too bad, it's my favorite one.

I looked around the gym to find it empty. I started feeling annoyed; I can't believe Sakura left me! Now I have to deal with this guy alone.

I felt him loosing his grip on my arm and said, "Tsk, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go have coffee with me," Then he let go of my arms completely and stepped back.

I looked at him shocked, yesterday he was acting as if he was better than anybody else and I'm pretty sure he hated me with the way he talks to me. To him, I'm basically the dirt under his shoe.

Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked at me, "You should be very privileged that I am asking someone like you out,"

I glared at him and said, "Well, you should be privileged that someone like me is turning you down, cause I'm pretty sure you don't want a trash like me to destroy your godly image right?" I made sure to make my voice as cold and venomous as I could, I mean it's not everyday that you can talk to a vampire like that, right? Might as well make the most out of it.

"So you don't want to go out with me?"

"I'd rather go out with an animal's poop than go out with you,"

"Do you want me to change into animal poop? If so, then which animal's?"

Seriously, doesn't he get the point? I don't want to go out with this stuck up jerk that probably waxes his legs since it's so hairless, and that makes him gay. Which is probably why he's asking me to go out with him, to save face that he's not gay! A-HA. Got your weakness, asshole.

"You're gay aren't you?"

What the hell, why did I say that out loud? Oh well, he does look kind of gay; I mean what guy has smooth and acne-free skin like this ass? And is that mascara I see on his lashes?

Even if Sasuke's really pale, I was surprised to see some red tinge on the base of his neck. He's getting angry now, interesting…

"Take that back," The playful tone Sasuke was using a while ago is gone. Is it just me or did it suddenly become colder in the gym?

"No way, you've been annoying me for ten minutes now, I –"

Sasuke suddenly growled, and his head bowed down. Uh-oh, did I really piss him off to the point that he wouldn't be able to control himself? Wow, I'm so fucking awesome! But my inner celebration got cut off when Sasuke pinned both of my arms above my head and held my wrist with one of his hand. In one second, all of my confidence sipped out of my body replaced with fear. Now, I'm really sure that Sasuke's going to feed off of me. Thinking about it makes me want to gag.

"Do you get sensitive when people call you gay?"

What the fuck, Ino? Just shut the hell up, shut up and don't say anything else. I'm making the situation worse. Look, all I wanted to do is make him go away, ignore me so I can be on my way to Tsunade's office. I guess I'm never going to make it there will I?

Sasuke looked directly in my eyes and my jaw dropped, his eyes turned blood red and the comas are spinning in his iris. He leaned closer, our noses almost brushing.

"I'm going to enjoy this,"

He opened his mouth out wide, fangs out, and went straight for my neck.

* * *

><p>This is probably the longest chapter I've written, yet. I hope you guys enjoy! :)<p>

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Since I'm moving, I tried to finish a chapter ASAP for you guys! I might be updating soon, so please forgive me :D I hope you guys enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>I mentally prepared myself for the worst; remembering my old life back in New York, I guess I did have a happy life back in New York. I mean I am a good daughter to my mom, right? I can't believe I'll die like this, being sucked dry by a vampire. That is not how I imagined my death to be, I was hoping for a more dramatic and heroic death, you know like the ones in the movies where you get killed because you sacrificed yourself for someone… or something.<p>

I can almost feel Sasuke's fangs on the base of my neck and my skinned tingled at the feeling of the tip of his fangs on my skin. I can't believe I'm actually anticipating it!

I closed my eyes tightly and bit my bottom lip, waiting for Sasuke to sink in his fangs into my skin. Come on, just do it already, you hob knocker.

He must be hesitating because he stopped moving.

Seconds turned into minutes. After, what I assume, ten minutes, Sasuke leaned back a bit and kissed the base of my neck. Then he started chuckling, "I can't believe the things you think inside that small brain of yours,"

I looked at him dumbstruck, my mouth wide open. What the hell just happened? I don't know if I should be grateful for him for not biting me, or get angry for playing with me like this. This is a sick joke, man. You can't trick people into thinking that they're going to die or something. Ugh, that freaking asshole.

Sasuke must've seen my face, because he laughed harder, and then he's gasping for air as if his life depended on it. To be honest, I didn't think Sasuke could make that kind of laughter. He's way too serious and cocky to laugh like a normal person.

"What the hell what that for?" I glared at him.

Sasuke wiped the tears coming out of his eyes with his thumb, "You really think calling me gay would piss me off? HA! I can hear your thoughts clearly, piggy." Sasuke smirked at me and then laughed his ass off again, trying to not roll on the floor.

I wanted to lash out for being called a pig, but now is not exactly the right time, seeing Sasuke laugh his ass off. So I just stood there with my arms crossed, waiting for him to calm down.

After a few more laughs and gasping for air, he finally stopped and composed himself. "Done laughing at me now?"

"You should really protect your mind, I can read your mind without even trying,"

Protect my mind? What the hell is he saying?

"It means, even the lowest kind of specie can read your mind without trying, in short, your mind is open to everyone here," Sasuke explained in this I-am-the-boss tone he always use on me and probably to everyone he talks to.

"How was I supposed to know? For all I know I might not even be a witch,"

Seriously my face is exactly like this emoticon, -_-

"Well, you should be grateful that, Sasuke Uchiha, isn't the kind of vampire to eat ugly witches," There goes his cocky tone again, thinking everyone should kiss his stinky feet and bow down to his "Royal HIGH-ness" Seriously, I have no time for this.

"Whatever, I got to go, bye ass," I wave my hand at him and turned around,

"Wait,"

I turned my head and said, "What?"

Sasuke smirked once more and said, "Saturday, 2 o'clock, at the coffee shop just across the school,"

Before I can say anything, Sasuke disappeared in a blink of an eye and then I'm alone in the gym.

Whatever, who said that I'm actually going to show up? Tsk, ass.

Someone called me from the bush beside the exit of the gym, "Ino!"

I walked closer to the bush to identify the person calling me, seeing no one, I turned around and started walking. I must be hearing things then.

"INO!"

I turned around to where the voice is coming from again, my eyes wary. After what Sasuke did to me, I feel like its Sasuke playing his jokes again.

Then out of nowhere, Sakura materialized out of the tree. "OH MY GOD." My jaw dropped, "How'd you do that?"

Sakura ran towards me and patted my back, "I'll tell you later but you need to go to Tsunade-sama's office first I heard she's asking for you. And you better not make her wait," Sakura warned me.

"Um, okay. Thanks for the tip," I walked away from Sakura but she shouted, "GO, WALK FASTER!"

Okay, okay. Then I started running until I couldn't see the gym anymore.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sits across me with her eyes closed and arm crossed. And I can tell she's beyond pissed off. Uh-oh.<p>

"Ino, what time is it?" I can tell that she's trying her best to keep her voice calm.

I fiddled with my fingers and looked up, "Eh, 2:40?"

Even with all the running I did, it still took me ten minutes to get to the office. Since, you know, the school's FREAKING HUGE.

Tsunade slammed her hand on the table, making me flinch, and stood up. Her eyes glaring at me, "I don't tolerate students who are late. You better come here on time now, Yamanaka,"

I bowed down and apologized, "I'm sorry, I will never do it again,"

Tsk, it isn't my fault that the school's big and I'm new…

"So the teachers were right, your mind is not blocked." Tsunade said while giving me a look that made me wish I knew how to block my mind. For some reason, I didn't want to disappoint her.

Tsunade stood up and walked around the table to stand beside me. She put her hands on each side of my shoulders and closed her eyes, while deeply breathing in and out.

After a few seconds of stillness, I was suddenly sucked into a world of darkness. It feels like I'm in a cave, I can almost see the bats sleeping upside down right above me. When I looked at the walls, there were hands trying to reach out to me, I touched one of the hands, but it became slimy and it suddenly turned into slug, and it's big mouth opened and covered my entire hand. I began panicking and waving my arm around to make its mouth loosen it's grip, but the slug has its sharp teeth holding my wrist in place, making me bleed. I screamed, trying to throw this monster off of me, but it was no use. The longer my hand stayed inside its mouth, the weaker I'm becoming, almost as if the slug was trying to suck the energy out of me. I can see the slug trying to suck out everything, my entire arm becoming like skin and bones, without any meat in it. Then it hit me that, if I don't do anything about this, my entire body will become like that.

I looked around the cave looking for something to take this slug off me. An object caught my eye; something on the other side was gleaming, almost like diamonds. I ran towards it, while trying to shake the slug to make it weaker, and grabbed the object. Looking at it closely, it was a crystal sword. Cool, I smirked to myself. Then I remembered where I was and I stabbed the slug with the sword, the slug screeched, making me almost lose my hearing, but after a few seconds, it recovered and continued sucking my energy even more. Suddenly, it's lone eye opened as if to glare at me. Without thinking, I stabbed its eye and green slime oozed out of the eye, and finally let go of my hand. It fell on the ground, twisting and rolling on the ground. Then, it stopped. I didn't bother checking it's pulse, or wherever it is, I know you shouldn't just leave it like that according to the movies but I'm not taking any chances.

I didn't let go of the sword until I was a few hundred feet away from the slug. I mean, it might come in handy when another monster is out there to eat me.

I'm not exactly sure where I'm going, since I don't know where the hell the exit is, and now that my adrenaline rush is gone, I can think more clearly now. How can Tsunade do this to me?

Then I remembered; my wrist is bleeding. I tore the hem of my shirt to stop the bleeding. I tied it around the wound to stop it from gushing out more blood, once it stopped, I continued walking through the cave.

After walking around for possibly an hour of trying to find an exit, I finally gave up and slumped down the floor of the dark place, there really isn't anything here in the mysterious cave, except for the occasional howl from the hands on the cave wall, other than that, only my soft breathing can be heard. I pulled my knees towards me and waited for something else to happen, careful to not touch any of the hands surrounding the cave.

Sitting down feels nice, considering the fact that the slug ate almost all of my energy. I looked at my arm and am happy to see that it's slowly becoming more normal looking and not anorexic looking. I was about to dozed off when out of nowhere, Tsunade appeared, "OMG, I can't believe you're here! Why'd you bring me to a place like this? Do you want me killed?" I shouted at her and pointed my finger at her accusingly.

Tsunade sighed, but it's a good kind of sigh. "You passed,"

What?

Seeing my confusion, she said, "You passed the test to block your mind. Now people won't be reading your mind anymore."

So that's it? I went through all that just to BLOCK. MY. MIND?

"Are you freaking kidding me? Don't you have more relaxing ways of blocking it?" I glared at Tsunade and crossed my arms across my chest.

Tsunade shrugged, "Well there is, but it's going to be weak and it won't last long,"

"At least now, even when someone tried to unblock it, it won't work. Cause this is a high level magic spell, only you can take it off. Not that you know how,"

Is she trying to say that I'm weak? Oh wait, I am since I don't know any spells. Ha ha.

Tsunade extended her hand, "Come on, let's go back to school," I reached out and touched her hand, and just like that we're back at her office again, only now she's sitting across me, like everything's normal and I didn't go through that freaky stuff. "I have decided that I will personally train you,"

My eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes, I've always wanted to have an apprentice, and now I found the perfect one,"

That's awesome, man! I get to learn spells from the headmaster. I mentally fist pumped.

"But you can't let anyone know,"

"Why not?"

Tsunade leaned toward me and muttered something about "Not wanting to do this" and "No choice" then she said, "Don't tell anyone," She looked at me directly in the eye, hypnotizing me. I felt dizzy all of a sudden, everything became blurry and unclear, and then I heard the muffle of Tsunade's voice telling me to go back to my dorm. I don't know why, but I can't seem to control my body. Before I know it, I was already at the door opening the door.

* * *

><p>Today's a Saturday, and I am planning to have the whole day relaxing from everything. Ever since I started training with Tsunade, I'm always super tired after the training, and I can't seem to get my energy back the next day. So thank God for inventing weekends.<p>

I woke up at 10 o'clock in the morning and went to the restaurant to give myself a hearty breakfast with Sakura and Hinata. And let me just say that I had the best waffles I've had in my life. I'm in my bathroom right now, waiting for the water to become warmer. When it is, I filled my up my tub. I took out my robe and stepped into the water. "Ahh, this is the life."

The hot water made my muscle loosen up and all of the tension in my shoulders went away. You cannot believe that a simple activity like this can make me so happy!

I stayed in the bathtub until all the heat went away.

Once the tub was drained, I got my robe and went into my closet. Deciding which sweatshirt I'm planning to wear for a day relaxing on the couch watching pretty little liars all day. And if I still have time maybe I'll squeeze in a Friends marathon too.

In the middle of Pretty Little Liars, when the Liars' learned that Jenna could see, something swooshed behind me. But I was too focused on the show to notice it.

"Hey Ino," something whispered behind my ear. I jumped up and screamed holding the remote in front of me as if it could protect me.

But all I saw was Sasuke so I turned back and continued watching the show.

But all I saw was Sasuke… what the hell is he doing in my room? Well, if I ignore him he'll go away.

What I didn't expect is that he jumped from the back of the couch, using one hand, and settled beside me. I moved away from him, but he followed me. I moved away again, and he followed me again. I moved away again, but since I was already on the end of my couch so I can't move anymore and I'm trapped. Great, he's invading my personal space.

Sasuke pressed his body against me making me trapped in my own little corner.

"Get off of me, you fool!" I pushed him, but he didn't move an inch. Right, I forgot. He's a vampire and he's very strong. Tsk, strong my ass!

"Hmm, I can't seem to read your mind anymore, did you do something to that, Piggy?"

I vein popped out of my forehead. Nobody calls me a pig. NOBODY. I tried to kneed his groin, but he evaded. Damn.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you ass? Can't you see I'm enjoying my day without seeing your ass-y face?"

I'm really getting annoyed now. How dare he interrupt my weekend? Especially in the middle of Pretty Little Liars!

"Well, I was waiting for someone in the café across the school at 2, but that person didn't appear, so I thought why not crash someone else's weekend?"

"If you need to talk about your feelings about some girl standing you up, don't talk to me. Go find a real therapist, they'll probably be more helpful than me trying to kick your groin,"

Sasuke just stared at me, his facial expression showed that he's trying to not laugh, his eyes and lips kind of pinched.

Oh yeah! I was supposed to meet him today, "Not my problem that you didn't hear my reply," I held up my hands defensively.

Sasuke leaned closer, "I always get what I want, Piggy," He reached for the hem of my sweatpants, playing with the strings. All the blood rushed to my face, thinking about how close his hands are to my.. thing, made me uncomfortable. He continued playing with the strings, then without warning he pulled my pants down to my knees, I shrieked and punched his face, then pulled up my pants.

Sasuke grunted and held the place where I punched his face, and just stared at me. Yeah, I'm surprised to, didn't know you can catch a vampire off guard.

Then I threw the pillow at Sasuke's head. "Get out. Now."

Sasuke recovered from the blow and he just stared at me. Suddenly, he inched forward and tickled me at my sides. I screamed when he tickled me, I rolled around the couch, with my right leg on top of the couch and my other leg is in a position that might make a guy think I'm inviting him, but now's not the time to think about it. I laughed and tried to push off Sasuke's fingers, but he's too strong. Which isn't fair since he's a vampire, I'm just a normal girl. I turned to my stomach trying to make it hard for Sasuke to tickle me, but all it did was making it harder to move. And it made Sasuke laugh; I can't believe he's laughing at me!

Sasuke pressed harder onto me, and I can feel every curve of his body. Sasuke laughed harder and suddenly he stopped. I froze too, cause I can feel something on the back of my thigh, something just bulged there. I don't know what it is exactly but I have a pretty good idea of what it is.

I heard him moan, and he sat up siting as far away from me as possible. I stayed on my end and tried to ignore him and watch the TV. But it was so awkward that I can't help looking at Sasuke.

My breath hitched behind my throat we I made eye contact with Sasuke. His eyes are red. And I'm pretty sure that this isn't a joke, it's the real deal. My finger twitched, and just like that he's pinning me down my couch.

I can smell the subtle smell of his aftershave and his minty breath. He reached up to my chin to face him and I closed my eyes. He ran his fingers over my lips, making me shiver involuntarily, then suddenly Sasuke's lips were on mine, kissing me slowly. I can't help but kiss back, after a few slow kisses, he was begging for entrance, I don't know why, but I opened my mouth and let him in. He ran his thumb across and cheek and I wrap my arms around his neck making the kiss more passionate.

When I realized what I was doing, I stopped and pushed Sasuke away.

When Sasuke realized what he did, he moved away from me sitting on the other side of the couch, for the second time. I brought my knees to my chest and stared at the floor.

Without saying anything, Sasuke got up and walked to the door, I heard him shuffle around, probably wearing his shoes, and a second later he said, "See you tomorrow, I-Yamanaka," and with that he shut the door behind him.

Was he about to say 'Ino'?

When I can't hear his footsteps anymore, I put my hand on my chest as if to slow it down.

I cannot believe I freaking kissed Sasuke! Thinking about it made me blush and giddy inside. I screamed and pumped my fist in the air like a crazy dude.

But then it hit me, wait wait wait, I'm supposed to hate him! How could this happen? How could I let my guard down and let him kiss me! Now I can't take this… weird feeling out of my body. Like I want more.

I screamed into my pillow letting all my frustrations out, I cannot believe this is happening, I need to stop and concentrate in my witch studies. He's not worth it, he's just some jackass wanting to warm his lips for some other girl he's going to sleep with later. Yeah, it doesn't mean anything.

I shook my head and tried to get this feeling out of this, now that my plans were ruined, I didn't feel like watching alone anymore, so I got up and called Sakura.

* * *

><p>The next day there was a commotion in the restaurant. Everybody was whispering, I can feel the tension and fear in the air.<p>

I looked around looking for Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, I found them by the corner near the salad bar, so I went towards them.

Once I reached them, they both look up, eyes red as if they've been crying. Naruto rubbing Sakura's back, trying to comfort her.

"Hey what's wrong?" I said as I sat down opposite of them.

Sakura looked at me with scared eyes and said, "The teachers said that one of the student in school got killed." She leaned in, "There are rumors that it's the Akatsuki's work,"

The Akatsuki?

"We're going to die, Ino-chan," Hinata whimpered. She looks like a lost puppy waiting for its owner to find her.

"Calm down, Hinata, I don't think it's something the teachers can't fix, I mean they're super powerful," I tried to calm Hinata down, making her feel more relaxed with my emotion wave. It's one of the things Tsunade taught me, cool right? At least Hinata calmed down a bit.

Naruto smiled at me sheepishly, "Sorry for the emotional state they're in, faeries and pixies seem to be 10 times more emotional than a normal person,"

I smiled at Naruto, "It's okay, but what exactly is Akatsuki?"

Sakura looked at me and said, "Since you're new to this world, let me explain. The Akatsuki is a group of mortals that knows about us and wants to kills us. They're basically hunters that hunt our kind, the supernatural. Legend says that if they collect each of the spirit of the descendant of the powerful beings, they will destroy us all, because they think we're evil beings, but if we're gone, it ill harm the balance of nature. That's what they don't understand. The whole supernatural world has been trying to lay low to not alarm them, but some supernatural beings are betraying us everyday, I heard from my mom's friend, Reiko Kitagawa the representative of the pixies on the council, that there might even be students here that works for the Akatsuki."

Hinata sighed and said, "It's so weird though, because the Akatsuki doesn't want to have anything to do with us and yet they ask for our help. The traitors to our kind, that's what they call the supernatural beings working for them. But it's also dangerous because it's they're greatest weapon, since they know all about us now. Centuries ago, they didn't know how to kill one of our kind, but because the traitors told them, our population's depleting." Once Hinata finished, she shook her head as if she's disappointed in the traitors.

Hearing this story is making me really curios. "Oh, now I get it. Do you still have stories about them though?"

Sakura giggled, suddenly happy again, "Curios, huh?"

Wow, faeries and pixies must have mood swings too.

Hinata smiled at me, "It is an interesting part of our history, there are books in the great library though, you can go check it out,"

Knowing that there's book out there about them makes me excited, "Well then, I got to go and check that book out!"

They both giggled.

When I said bye to them, I went straight to the library. I don't know why, but hearing this story's seemed to have a connection with me. Like something clicked at the back of my mind telling me to go find out more about them.

I entered the library and went to the librarian.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" the old librarian said sweetly.

"I need to find a book about the Akatsuki, please."

The librarian seemed pleasantly surprised. "Okay, come this way." I followed her to the back of the library and when I observed the surroundings, it feels like no one has step foot in the part of the library for ages.

"I'll leave you to yourself then,"

I didn't bother replying cause a big book in the middle of the room is glowing. The book must've weight a ton, considering it's size. I felt a pull towards it almost as if it's coaxing me to open the book. I opened the book, amazed at how well preserved it is, considering at how old the book looked.

I opened on the table of contents to find the chapter about the Akatsuki. Once I found the chapter and page number, which is 445. When I flipped it to the number 444, the pages of the chapter was missing, the page after 444 is 464. Which is weird, I checked for any signs of ripping but all I saw was a perfectly intact book with no writings or damages on it.

"There must be magic on this book," I wondered out loud. There must be a spell about making pages appearing in the book. I need to ask Tsunade about this. For the mean time, I'll look up some spells on my Magic Spells for dummies book.

I lift up my hand and said a spell, teleporting the book to my room. I'm getting better at this! Once the book disappeared, I stood up and left the library.

When I arrived at the dorm entrance, a couple of girls were gossiping, talking loudly when they passed by me.

One of the girls said, "You know, the great warlock is going to visit us next week! And I heard that he's going to choose one of us to train with him for the winter break," The pink haired girl with uneven haircut snorted, "I'm sure it'll be me! I'm like the best witch there is in this school,"

The first girl said, "Dream on Karin." Then she flipped her perfectly styled hair.

When they finally noticed me, "Oh look, it's the noob witch who doesn't know anything," They all laughed and giggled pointing at me as if I'm some smelly trash. I stuck out my tongue at them, they gave me dirty looks and walked away, strutting like there's no tomorrow.

Tsk, don't walk like your butt's all that.

Arriving at my door, someone called me, "Hey, Ino!" I turned around to see a brunette girl with buns on her head, when she finally caught up to me she playfully slapped my back.

"Hey, Tenten," I playfully slapped her back. Tenten's my partner PE class, the best one in the whole school in fact, cause girl, she can make anything into weapons, even paper. She's a samurai so I guess that's where she got her talent of making anything into weapons. Lucky for me, our grades are averaged, so even if I suck at the weapon, which I do, wielding class we're taking in PE, I could still pass. YEAH MEHN.

"Did you hear about the Akatsuki attack?"

"Yeah, everyone's like talking about it," I rolled my eyes, I don't know what the big deal is with the Akatsuki, cause you know we have supernatural powers and they don't.. But then again there are the Traitors, so yeah. I don't know what to feel about that.

Tenten looked at me, worried, "You have to be careful,"

I stared at her, "Why? It's not like I'm a powerful witch or something, I'm the new kid, remember?" I laughed it off, but I've been having this feeling like someone has been watching me since the day I arrived here, but I usually brushed it off since it might be one of the ghost students here.

Tenten placed her hand on my shoulder, "Just be careful okay? Don't let anyone fool you, don't trust anyone," The tone she used when she said that sent chills in my body.

Why do I get the feeling that what she's saying is true?

* * *

><p>Sorry for any grammar mistakes and please review! I would really appreciate it :) Mwah :-"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I finally had some free time to write this story hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; otherwise, I'd be filthy rich.**

* * *

><p>After Tenten and I talked, I went straight to bed. I was not in the mood to be studying my ass off for the upcoming finals and practical tests with all the Akatsuki gossips going on around here.<p>

As I lay there in my bed, with my blanket up to my chin, I realized that ever since I came to this school, my life has been turned upside down. Not that I only realized it now, but before it just felt surreal to think that I'm actually a naturally born witch? I would've thought the people here are crazy and needs to go to a mental hospital. But now, reality finally caught up to me and slapped me in the face: I am a real witch and I take secret witch lessons from the headmistress herself.

I shook my head and concentrated to trying to sleep, not that it would work but who knows? Sometimes life just surprises you.

After a lot of turning and giving out frustrated sighs, I finally fell asleep. Only I don't feel like I fell asleep, it feels like my body is knocked out but my mind is still awake waiting for something to happen. When I opened my eyes, well not literally like my eyes inside my mind? There's this bright white flash and I was momentarily blinded, but I rubbed my eyes a few times to get my vision working again, I was standing in an… abandoned warehouse?

Where the hell am I? I looked around feeling lost. Even though this is supposed to be a dream, well at least I know it's a dream, it feels very real, almost as if I'm really here.

"I finally get to meet you after all these years, Ino."

I jumped at the voice coming from behind me, because I didn't hear any footsteps and its creepy that a person would walk so quietly in a quiet place like this; I turned around to see a very familiar middle-aged guy, maybe mid forties or something, with really long blond hair that's tied up, staring at me. He grinned slightly, making the wrinkles beside his eyes crinkle slightly, he said, "Already forgotten me?"

"Who are you?"

The guy seemed taken aback, but he recovered almost immediately, as if he's been expecting me to say those very words but wasn't prepared for it. "Well for starters, I'm your dad,"

WOOAAAAAHHHH. MIND BLOWN.

I didn't say anything for a few seconds, stunned. I looked back from when I was six and my mom made this lame excuse that my dad went to a business trip, which I didn't believe and ever since he left, I've been dreaming of this, always hoping that I get to see him again. I felt tears forming in my eyes, trying my best to hold them back. When I made eye contact with him, I finally dropped my guard down and ran to him, opening my arms wide enough to hug him.

He sighed, relieved probably because I didn't forget him, and hugged me back. A few minutes has passed, with no sounds just savoring this moment, hoping that it lasts until this weird dream finally ends. He pulled back and lifted his hand and rested it on my right shoulder. "My baby, your mother raised you well." When I looked up I can see the love my dad has for me and I hugged him tighter.

"How did you do this, dad?"

He chuckled, "It's simple magic, even the most untalented witches can do this,"

I mentally groaned, thanks for making me feel like the best daughter in the world, dad. But whatever, I want to know why he left me and my mom when we needed him the most.

"Why did you leave dad?"

Suddenly, he pulled away, holding me back with his arms, "Well…" he scratch his head, like he doesn't know how to say this. Then he said, "I'll tell you when the time is right, baby girl."

I didn't bother asking any more questions, distracted by the fact that it's really my dad standing before me.

He suddenly looks grim, "Ino, I need to tell you something very important, and you cannot tell anyone about it, no one is to be trusted when it comes to this box." His tone sounded so serious that it destroyed the father-daughter moment we had a few seconds ago. He continued, "Do you know the forbidden area near the restaurant?"

I nodded, not sure where he's going with this, "The one near the restaurant?"

He nodded, "The one and only. I need you to do something for me, for the sake of our kind." And by kind I think he means the supernatural beings. "There's this black velvety box stored near the entrance door, you can't miss it. I need you need to open it, quickly before it falls into the wrong hands."

Right, when he says I can't miss it, is because the box looks like it's worth a million dollars. Trust me I've seen it.

"Have you seen the box? It looks really unbreakable! And what's more is that there's no keyhole on it. So I don't really know how I could open it."

He sighed and said, "I know, I know. Because you need a special key to open it and it's not the metal kind. You need something intangible and someone with a pure heart to open it."

Now that he said it, it does make sense, and I mean why in the world would there be a box that doesn't have an opening? Unless the person making it is really stupid that they forgot to put a keyhole to keep the things inside safe from prying hands. "Okay, I'll do it. But what's so important about that box?"

"Inside the box, there are weapons, special weapons made out of the finest crystal in the whole universe, only found in Tir Na Nog, and can kill the most dangerous monsters out there. But only a pure hearted person can hold the weapon and fight with it. You can kill anyone that you hit with the weapon, making you almost invincible. But beware; the power the sword holds is very tempting, making you does some very bad and unpredictable things and it will turn you impure. Once a person turns impure, the weapon belonging to the warrior will turn against him and burn him when he touches any part of the weapon. The burn will not stop once it burns you. It will slowly burn you, crawling to the other parts of the body killing you from the inside and when it reaches your brain, your dead."

I gasped when I heard the whole thing, not believing that a simple touch of the sword by an impure would be dead just like that. "But why do you need those and how do you know if I could open it?"

Dad tapped his foot impatiently and said, "I don't have time to explain, but I will tell you the whole thing when I meet you next week, okay? I need to go; someone in the real world is getting suspicious of me. Bye baby girl, I love you." He looked at me sadly; ready to cast a spell to end this dream.

I reached out, "Wait, dad-" but before I could say anything, he disappeared.

When I opened my eyes, I was panting and I was back in my room again. I looked at the clocked surprised to see that it took us 3 hours to have that small conversation. I sat up and grabbed a notepad to write down all the things important that occurred in my dream and wrote it down before I forget anything.

The next morning, the headmistress announced through the intercom that school is canceled because we're supposed to be preparing for the arrival of the great warlock, AKA my dad.

Cool, more time to figure out how to open the box and find out the spell for the book.

For the whole day, I hanged out with Tenten, Sakura and Hinata talking while working on the float we're building for the top 5 witches and warlocks in the school to stand on during the parade. While working, one of the students bumped into Sakura splashing all the paint all over my clothes.

Sakura grabbed a towel near her and gave it to me to wipe off the paint, "Oh gosh, sorry Ino!" Then Sakura turned to the guy who bumped into her, "Watch where you're going, punk!" Her face getting really red, you could almost see the steam coming off her nose and ears. When the guy saw Sakura, he quickly bowed, saying sorry, and ran off towards the rest of his friends. Who by the way, is walking away from Sakura as quickly as possible.

I laughed; sometimes Sakura can be pretty scary when she wants to be, even if she looks so nice and innocent. "It's fine, Sakura. Let me change into something else."

I put the paintbrush down and grabbed my keys, "Be right back!"

When I got to my dorm, someone was standing in front of my door. Like he's waiting for something or someone.

As I walked closer, the person turned to look at me, sensing someone coming.

"Oh hey, Sasuke." I said, surprised, I didn't Sasuke of all people would be hanging around the door of my dorm. Ever since the incident we haven't talked much. I didn't think he would actually talk to me, let alone come to my dorm room. I mean it is awkward…

Sasuke turned to me and leaned on the door frame, "Listen Ino, about the kiss-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know forget it and never tell anyone about it. Don't worry, already one step ahead of you."

When I said it, I saw Sasuke flinch a little, like I've hurt him, but it flashed so fast that I almost didn't see it. I looked at him concerned, "What, isn't that what you're trying to tell me?"

He shook his head and said, "Never mind." He turned to walk away, but I caught his wrist before he can take another step. "Wait, Sasuke." When I said his name, I feel that he tensed up. When I looked, his ears have a tinge of red painting it. Weird… then suddenly, Sasuke pulled back his hand so fast that I almost fell forward.

Once I regained my footing, I groaned, "What the hell is that about?!" I asked, glaring at his back.

He turned to look at me and started at me with so much hatred in his eyes. I took a step back, and let go of his wrist. What is wrong with him? He was normal just a few seconds ago and then suddenly when I touched him he flipped out? What is he, bipolar? He probably is, when he acts like this.

Sasuke leaned towards me and said with so much venom in his words, "Don't you dare touch me, Yamanaka."

I tried not to flinch under his gaze and put up the strong and confident act, trying to summon up anger to match Sasuke's, "Fuck off and don't tell me what to do."

Without saying anything, Sasuke simply walked away and never looked back. Something is really weird here, even if Sasuke and me aren't exactly chummy with each other, but it was never serious. We were only being playful; well that's what I think anyway. I better investigate this case, well after I figure out the black box and the book… man, I almost forgot about that! Well, I guess the Sasuke sitch would have to wait.

I took out my phone and group messaged Sakura, Hinata and Tenten telling them to cover for me for the rest of the evening. When they replied yes, I went into my dorm room and changed my clothes. On the way out, I grabbed the book, put it in my bag and went straight for the secret green house.

When I entered the green house, I put my bag down and went to the place where I last saw the black box, but there was nothing there, it's just an empty space with lots and lots of dust. I sighed, and I was about to grab my bag and leave when suddenly as if there was some kind of spell cast, the whole room lit up. I covered my eyes with my hands to shield my eyes, when the bright light subsided; I uncovered my eyes and looked at the empty space again. I widened my eyes and quickly kneeled down. Just a few centimeters away, is the black box. Before I could touch it, a hand snatched the box.

I growled, "Hey give that back, you ass!"

I actually growled! Whaaaaaaat?

A dark voice chuckled, "This is mine now!"

I got my bag and tried to smack the mysterious person's head with the heavy book inside, and it did catch him off guard and I saw a glimpse of orange on his face, but he quickly evaded when I tried it the second time and ran away from me, towards the back of the green house.

I ran after him, trying to catch up and not lose him in the dark. Crap, crap, crap. I can't believe I let this happen! Fuck, what if it's one of the traitor guys that wanted the weapons inside? I can't let my dad down, so with new resolve I tried to run faster and catch up to the guy. But he was making it so hard by zig zagging through the plants. I couldn't catch up to him anymore, he's getting farther and farther and the last thing I did, purely out of instinct, is to throw myself as far as I can to stop him from running.

I breathe in and out trying to ready myself, and then I threw myself at him. I know I couldn't make seeing as he's almost 4 or 5 meters away from him, but when I landed, I quickly grabbed his ankle making him fall down without anything to support on. He groaned and tried to kick me with his shoe, but too bad for him I evaded. I pulled his foot towards me and pinched his skin with my long nails really hard, hard enough to make him stop struggling for a bit. I tried standing up, but he was moving too much that I kept on losing my footing; I pinched him again and again on the same spot to make it really painful for him. He stopped momentarily and that gave me a chance to stand up and grab the box from him, he didn't move and inch, just cradling the spot I pinched really hard on, which is probably bleeding right now with all the hard pinching I did. When I have it in the safety of my arms, I ran as fast as I can towards the exit, but I was too deep into the green house to know where the exit is.

I heard footsteps coming towards me saying, "Come out come out wherever you are, bitch," His voice is so dark and deep that it scared the crap out of me making my heart pound really loudly that I was afraid that he would hear it miles away. I felt a hand behind me and then suddenly I was pushed down, the box hitting my chest making me winced in pain. I turned over to my back to protect myself, but when I did, I almost fainted because in his hand, he's holding up a very, very sharp knife.

He was about to strike when suddenly, a hand that came out of nowhere, grabbed his wrist and snapped it. I heard a bone crunch and I'm guessing that it was the bad guy's wrist. Ouch.

The newcomer dragged the guy away from me, and when they were far enough, the newcomer started punching the guy to no end. The bad guy, staggered back and held his check, then waited until the newcomer's guard down, then the bad guy suddenly punched the newcomer on the stomach making him drop to his knees, he was about to punch the guy, when I heard siren wailing just outside the building. This seemed to scare the shit out of this guy and he simply ran away.

When I was sure that it was only me and my savior left, I ran to the person and helped him up, but he didn't accept my hand just sat there. How I know he's a guy is his biceps are really big and hard and he doesn't punch like a girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, concerned that I got a person involved in my situation. I mean I know that it's going to be dangerous, that's why I didn't ask any of my friends to come help me, and my dad said I shouldn't tell anyone.

He grunted and wiped something on his face and flipped his hair, the way he flipped his hair reminded me of someone…

"Sasuke?"

He didn't say anything, just sat there with his knees up, resting his hands on the floor leaning back, making his face visible into the moonlight. He closed his eyes and sighed, "What are you doing here?"

I sat down beside him and looked at him, like really looked at him. "Well… I can ask you the same thing."

"It's dangerous up here, especially at night. Why'd you think they restricted the access to this place, stupid?"

His smug tone ringing through the whole green house, the old Sasuke I know is back. I rolled my eyes and said, "If it's restricted, then how come you're here, huh? Doesn't that rule apply to ALL students?"

I heard him chuckle and brush his hair back, "In case you didn't know, I'm kind of special around here," He turned his head towards me and winked, then he looked up the green house roof, staring up the stars.

"Thank you."

"What?"

"You heard me, no need for me to say it again," I laughed awkwardly. I'm not really the kind of girl that likes thanking people all the time, I got my pride, girl.

"I knew you were going to say that, but next time when I save your lovely ass again, I'm going to make sure you say it loud and clear," I saw him pretend that he was wrestling me and making all these awkward and funny movements. Seeing this is like seeing a while different side of Sasuke. He's always brooding and serious and thinks that he's all that, but this Sasuke looks like he's just a little kid that likes wrestling. I laughed when I watched him do those wrestling moves like some kind of untrained wrestler and believe me when I say I am enjoying the sight. I should've brought my cellphone. Daaaaaaaamn.

He stopped when he heard me laugh and looked at me, and then slightly leaned into me, just staring at me with his raven black eyes, almost as if he's trying to hypnotize me. Staring into his eyes seems to make time stop, making it seem like a timeless dream… we were about to leaned into each other…

We heard something snap behind us, and just like that the moment is over. We turned our heads to the direction of where the sound came from, Sasuke looked at me and whispered to me, "Don't make any sounds, I'm going to check if it's the masked guy who attacked you,"

I just nodded and watched him stand up and walked to the direction. He disappeared into the large plants, walking quietly to not attract the thing moving somewhere over there. After a few seconds, Sasuke came back with his eyes red, three swirling comas in the middle of his iris.

I gasped when I saw his red eyes, and stood up to back away, but after one second he was beside me, his hands on my shoulder, "Relax, I used my vampire eyes to see more clearly, it was only a rat looking for some food," he nodded to the large patch of plants he went into, "It's only the two of us right now."

I was about to say something, when a voice whispered something in my ear, saying, "Do not trust anyone, especially him." over and over again in this mysterious voice, and who is this him? I have an idea that it's Sasuke, but why him? I turned to Sasuke, "Hey, do you hear anything?"

He looked at me, confused, "What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything."

Huh, that's weird. Maybe I'm hallucinating about the voice, but then after a few seconds, it whispered again, "Trust no one, but you." After the last word, it finally stopped.

I looked at Sasuke weirdly, suspicious that he might be the 'he' in the warning. But then, when I think about it, I felt silly. I mean if Sasuke cannot be trusted then why'd he save me? Unless… he has an ulterior motive. Which I doubt, since he's Sasuke, he's not capable of any ulterior motives.

Or is he?

I must've spaced out, because Sasuke was looking at me like he was expecting something. "What?"

Sasuke sighed and said, "I said, want to get the fuck out of here?"

"Okay, okay. No need to get mad just because a girl didn't give you her full attention." I said, rolling my eyes. He's always like this, expecting me to be like other girls, well sucks for him, I couldn't care less. We both stood up and went towards the door, when we're at the last door, the door that would lead to the hallway, Sasuke turned to me, "Don't tell anyone that I you saw a masked man, okay?"

"Why?" If there was a criminal lurking inside the school, then we should definitely say something to the teachers! What if the guy did some bad stuff to the other students just because Sasuke and me didn't report this to the office? I was about to say something and disagree when he cut me off,

"Just listen to me, Ino. It's for your own good."

Wow, this is the first time Sasuke actually said my name. Must be important to him that I follow this 'orders'. But the way he said it told me that it really is serious and I shouldn't make fun of it, even if it's inside my head. So I agreed to not tell anyone about what happened.

"I should hide the box safely before that guy tries to steal it again."

Sasuke nodded, "You should." And with that, he opened the door and turned to wink at me, "Later, little piggy."

My blood boiled when I heard Sasuke said the word piggy, but I let it go since he just saved me. I sighed and tried to put the box inside my backpack without anyone noticing I have a very big bulked when I zipped my bag up. My mind made up, I would swallow my pride and ask for help, mainly from Tsunade. I have to avoid involving my family and friends from this masked man.

Encountering the masked man just made me realize how dangerous and hard this task is going to be. I know that this box is really special, but I didn't know it was THAT special that a mysterious guy would want to steal this priceless thing. But then again my dad did say that the weapons inside very useful when it comes to battles. I mean, I still have to do some kind of advanced spell to make the pages appear, to look into the history of the Akatsuki, since I'm already on it, might as well try to see what the disadvantages of the Akatsuki is. I mean, I would rather ditch this voluntary advanced reading on history, but something about the book and Akatsuki just called out to me, it's like having this magnetic pull that I can't break away from. So the sooner I become a witch powerful enough to cast the spell on the book, the better.

But there are some questions in my head that I've been wondering as I walked to my dorm; why do I feel the magnetic pull towards the book and Akatsuki? Why did Sasuke say some cryptic message to me that I shouldn't tell anyone about the masked guy? Is it because he thinks that the guy will go after me and do anything just to steal the box? And if the box is so damn precious, why leave it on the floor just beside the door at the green house?

Something's not right; it feels like something weird is going on in this school. I just feel it, no scratch that I know it.

* * *

><p><strong>LOS ANGELES: 12:42 AM<strong>

The red haired guy walked around the parking lot of the convenience store casually whistling while looking around the empty parking lot for something or someone.

When he saw a dark shadow and a flash of orange just inside the dark alley, he approached it and said, "Master." Then he bowed down to his knees and said, "You summoned me?"

The dark figure moved toward the redhead and grabbed his shoulders, "I need you to take over Sasuke's mission. He's not doing a good job and he's a sorry excuse of a nephew."

The redhead smirked when he heard the sentence, "My pleasure, Master."

* * *

><p>So here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I tried to post earlier, but I had writer's block So sorry for the wait! :)<p>

Please review, would appreciate it!


End file.
